


Welcome. Farewell.

by SzarnyasLany



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Bushfire, Campfire, Other, dunno any other shipping names, flaming arrow - Freeform, snipyro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzarnyasLany/pseuds/SzarnyasLany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: what would your character do if death would arrive to them and sit next to them? Would they bargain for more years or would they gladly accept them? Or neither?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome. Farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

Welcome.

 

It was noon.

When he was a kid for some reason he always imagined that it will be nighttime when it’ll happen. It stand right before him and as he looked at the figure dressed in dark clothes the pain suddenly disappeared. He felt himself strong and young. Of course Sniper wasn’t _that_ old as his lover liked to tease him with it, but still… Either way he felt good, excellent even and when he spoke his voice didn’t shake like a moment ago when he was cursing.

\- G’day - and tipped his hat. The figure nodded in return. - Do I really…? - he couldn't finish the question. Another nod was the answer.

A heavy sigh escaped the Australian’s lips. Of course he knew perfectly well who the figure was, he knew it as soon as his glance fell upon it. He tried to stand up and noticed that he didn’t feel the dirt beneath his fingers nor the warmth of the sunlit ground. Without warning the figure held out its hand. The gesture suprised Sniper and for a moment he puzzled if he should take the offer or not, but finally stood up without help.

\- I’m fine - he said annoyed then realized how ridiculous he sounded. He most deffinitely wasn’t fine. He was dead. And death was standing right before him!

He finally looked around and the world wasn’t that blurry as it was before moments ago, but it was bright, more brighter than is should have been. He looked back at the wreck of a body that once belonged to him and he barely even recognised his own features. That Heavy sure made a strainer out of him!

\- No, respawn, huh? - Death noded again. - Not a chatty fellow, aren’t ya? - the other shrugged then pointed in a direction. Someone was coming and Sniper found himself praying to the god he never believed in: “Please don’t be them!” However, there was no god. Or god didn't believe in him either.

He could hear a muffled scream, then a loud sob and an angry roar. The Pyro with all speed ran towards the Heavy’s direction. Sniper didn’t see what happened - it was getting too bright and he didn’t like that. It was like the world was getting consumed by light. But he did see the flames and they looked otherwordly and lovely. Sniper couldn’t shake the thought off: “Is this how they always see the fire?” He could stare at it for a decade, but Death was tapping on his shoulders.

\- Can I just stay a minute longer?

Death disapproved first but then let him go and thus Sniper walked towards the frenzied Pyro. He was reaching for their shoulder but of course he couldn’t feel the heavy hazmat suit, nor the killing heat of the flamethrower. The Australian also knew that they won’t hear him, but even so he spoke the words:

\- It’ll be okay, kid. You’ll be okay. Go and have fun lighting your fires. I’ll be watching from afar.

 

Farewell.


End file.
